


Sarcasm

by Yuval25



Series: The Story Of Us [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Couple, Drarry, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sarcasm, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarcasm is a way of life, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sarcasm  
> Beta: writhen heart

It was no news to Harry that he was a sarcastic man. It was frequently pointed out to him by his friends, and occasionally by his five year old kid, only most of the times Teddy brought it to his attention merely with the bemused tilt of his small head and the narrowing of unnaturally hazel eyes.

Apparently, children didn't understand sarcasm.

Harry could be as sarcastic as he wanted when he was in the company of Draco Malfoy, an equally sarcastic human being who actually liked having snappy comebacks fired at him by his green-eyed partner.

"Pass the salt," on a rainy, moody day for our favourite hero, usually resulted in a glare and a, "Right away, my lord." Needless to say, Draco did not appreciate the sentiment at those particular moments.

However, there were times when Draco liked to have a mean outlet to his repressed emotions (so efficiently ingrained into him early in his childhood by parents that preferred masks over an honest display of emotion). Those times, Harry discovered, were usually around a certain time of the month that had initially made Harry worry he had gotten Draco's sex wrong somehow, until he discovered that indeed the Ancient House of Black carried some female lycanthropy, and while the disease cannot be inherited from the father, it certainly can be passed down from the mother, or whoever breastfed the infant.

It certainly did bring up some interesting theories about young Teddy's consistent illnesses around the full moons, as well. Apparently, Remus was right to worry about Teddy's werewolf genes, but wrong as to who would pass it on to him.

"That time of the month again?" Harry would ask his lover when the blond would wake up in the middle of the night a couple of nights before the moon was full, and decide it was only reasonable to make sure Harry would suffer from the same lack of sleep in the morning and wake him up as well.

"No, I just felt like staying up all night the night before my job interview. You see, black rings really bring out my eyes."

A well-aimed kick to the back of Harry's knee convinced Harry that silence would be the best course of action at that moment, and so he shifted back until his back touched Draco's chest (it always calmed the Healer down for some reason) and prayed the training tomorrow wouldn't involve any lectures.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


End file.
